Just Jaqui
by Froggy 0012
Summary: Princess Jaqueline wanted to be with one man, but her parents set her up with a man she hates. What will she do to get her way? Read to find out.


A/N: Now this I just had to write, because it wouldn't leave me alone. But of course, this story will have updates far apart, because I am very busy with school ebbing closer, recreational activities, friends, babysitting, and much more. As a matter of fact, school starts this Thursday. Updates shall become ever MORE rare.

Disclaimer: (Remind me when I don't do this, it happens to me a lot) I don't own any characters you recognize. They belong to Tamora Pierce.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One glare from those menacing Conte blue eyes, and you're through. Unless of course, you're trying to inflict that upon your own twin brother, who just happens to have the same eyes.

Yes Jacqueline of Conte and Olau had been spending too much time with her adoptive aunt. She had picked up the talent of swordsmanship, the temper, and the colorful vocabulary from Alanna of Pirates' Swoop and Olau. "Jonathan, I swear-"

"I know you do." Her twin, Jonathan, remarked, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh Gods, why did you have to curse me with him as my brother!" Jacqueline, but mostly called Jaqui, sat on her bed. Her brother, Jonathan, though he preferred Jon, sat next to her.

"Because Mother and Father chose to have a little bit of fun the night of their wedding," Jon told her, as if he knew everything. Jaqui let out a gasp. "Eurgh, you're bloody disgusting! Do you want to get in trouble?" Jon stood. "I wouldn't get in trouble if you didn't tattle upon me, dearest baby sister."

"Just because you are an hour older than I am does not mean that I am your little sister!" Jaqui cried. Just then there was a knock at the door, and the Queen appeared. Queen Seraph (A/N: Seraph means "Angel", just in case you didn't know), near eight months pregnant, looked annoyed.

"By the Goddess, what is going on?" She asked.

Jaqui immediately burst out, "Jonathan was making rude remarks on how we were conceived." Jon grimaced.

"Dearest sister, get your facts straight. I was simply answering your question on why were are brother and sister." Jaqui shook her head and muttered something about Jon's saying of "having a little fun."

Queen Seraph rolled her eyes. "Please keep it down. I honestly don't think I can nap with my two seventeen-year-old twins arguing." And with that she left the room. A long silence followed the bedroom door shutting.

Finally Jon broke the silence. "So, are you ready to get a husband at the midwinter ball?" Jaqui cursed.

"That reminds me, I must get ready. Leave." Jon rolled his eyes, and imitated how the girls were taught to walk. Jaqui slapped him hard, and Jonathan left, shutting the door behind him.

Jaqui sighed, and pulled off her shirt and breeches, and went to her wardrobe to get the dress she was supposed to wear. She sighed and called for her mother, who came as fast as she could. "Such a beautiful dress," Seraph muttered. Seraph helped get that on, and then Jaqui's maid came and helped with the face paint and hair.

At last, Jaqui was allowed to look at herself in the mirror. Her dress was made of a shimmering blue material, accenting her eyes. The hem fell to her heeled shoes, and it had a low, but not inappropriate chestline that showed just enough, (too much on Jaqui's opinion) and the perfect curve of her breasts. The sleeves were short, leaving most of the skin on her arms showing. Her brownish-red hair was pulled into a bun, with curls falling loose and brushing her shoulders. Light red lip rogue made her lips appear fuller, and the face paint on her eyelids was a bluish purple. Cheek tint added to helping make her face appear more beauteous than it already was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaqui didn't even bother speaking to the animated knight she was dancing with. Her feet hurt, and she was concentrating on not crying out in pain. Queen Seraph had insisted on having her dance with any person that had asked.

Personally, Jaqui had her eye on her brother's friend, Thilden of Hollyrose. His eyes were a beautiful grass green, and his hair was flaming red. Some may think it was strange, but Jaqui loved it. He was her age, and on his last year as a knight, like Jon.

The song ended, and she made her way back to her throne. She sat down, and glared at her mother. "My feet ache. Don't tell another man I can dance with hi…"

She was cut off by a voice. "Your majesties, is it alright if I dance with Princess Jacqueline?" Jaqui turned to look at the speaker. It was Thilden. Jaqui gave her mother a look, and Seraph said, "Yes, it is." King Daniel nodded in agreement.

Jaqui stood and allowed Thilden to lead her onto the dance floor. "Your feet hurt, do they?" Thilden asked.

Jaqui smiled. "Well of course. Men are asking me to dance left and right." Thilden nodded in response.

"I have something to ask you." Thilden said after a moment's silence.

"Yes?" Jaqui asked.

"Well, I know it may sound strange, but would you like to court me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, cliffhanger on the first chapter. Well as I said before, updates will be so slow. Just a warning, it may be moths before I get another chapter up on this story, or Pranks and Lots of Love. I'm sorry to those few who like PaLoL.

Well, hope you enjoyed this. Review please.

With Love,

Froggy0012


End file.
